


Stormclouds

by HoneyNutFemios93



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst and Feels, Cold, F/M, Fever, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Nursing, Overworked Lorenz, Storm Evacuation, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26861398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyNutFemios93/pseuds/HoneyNutFemios93
Summary: Lorenz and Leonie evacuate a storm into the mountains of Empire Territory. That was it.
Relationships: Lorenz Hellman Gloucester & Leonie Pinelli, Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Leonie Pinelli
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Stormclouds

**Author's Note:**

> I started on this fic but didn't finish it. I wrote this when Hurricane Laura hit my town and my family and I had to evacuate. Now that Hurricane Delta is about to hit where I live again, I figured I post this unfinished drabble. 
> 
> Note: Count Gloucester had to watch over storm damage. Lorenz at the time didn't get that position until he married.

Stormclouds 

_-_-_-_

Lorenz was filing paper after paper as the dark storm loomed over Gloucester Territory. He didn't usually enjoy the rain, but he was fortunate to have a roof over his head during these occasions and a warm bed to rest in, that is if he can rest in it before the world outside turned a complete black.

"Sir, we have a…" A manservant approached Lorenz timidly. 

Lorenz looked up, his weary eyes trying to stay open and alert for him. 

A familiar face pushed the manservant out of the way out of a sense of urgency. She panted, drenched from the heavy rain outside. 

"Lorenz! It's Sauin Village! It's…" She said, her voice cracking like it did when her legs were damaged in battle but she was trying to brace it. 

Now this helped Lorenz's eyes open up just fine. 

"L-Leonie!" Lorenz shrieked in panic as he ran to her. 

"I managed to evacuate everyone to safety, but all that hard work of our property could all be…" Leonie tried not to cry, tried to keep a serious face like her hero, Captain Jeralt. Lorenz bit his lip. He wanted a wake-up call but not like this. 

"Leonie, are you alright?" Lorenz looked Leonie over. Leonie paused as he examined her. Usually this was a job for a nurse in an infirmary, preferably a nurse that was a girl. However, Leonie was already used to Lorenz doing this with her. In fact, she hasn't objected once after the first time he did it because Leonie hated to admit she enjoyed Lorenz checking up on her. 

"I should be. Why? It's my friends and family back in the village that matter," Leonie tried to snap herself back to the reality that she may not have a home to go to in the next couple of days. At the same time though, Lorenz's cologne which usually was strong and gag-worthy to Leonie was now soft and faint, with Leonie finally being able to smell the sweat he probably was trying to hide all this time from his hard work in his office. 

"Leonie, how much flooding was back out in Sauin," Lorenz asked as he was trying to get back to this reality as well. It was harder for him of course because he was depriving himself of sleep just to finish his paperwork that his father left him with. 

"Unfortunately the river nearby began to flood the fishing docks when we last saw it and it has been rising gradually," Leonie replied. 

The Northern Winds didn't make Gloucester Territory a safe place for people to evacuate to during a typhoon or a seaward storm. Sauin Village was only a few steps South of the Gloucester Estate. His Dad didn't warn him of the dangers of these storms half of the time because the deadliest of those storms originally hit when Lorenz was only a small child. It was a few months after that he could remember his mother getting a cold and dying. 

Lorenz bit his lip. He couldn't sleep and on top of it all, he was going to see his home flood up again. Oh how he hated flooding. 

"Damn it. We're going to have to go Southward, possibly into Old Empire Territory, just to get to higher ground! I don't think your village is prepared for all of this walking," Lorenz hissed, as he knew Leonie was working hard for them. 

"We're prepared if it means getting out of the flooding," Leonie said, "So what are you saying? You're going to be fucked over by all of this too?" 

Lorenz nodded, "I am surprised you didn't go to Claude or Raphael for all of this."

"Well, I am not letting you drown in work and in these waters, Lorenz! C'mon! You're going to have to take all of this elsewhere!" Leonie replied as she tried to carry Lorenz over her shoulder only for her to wince in pain the minute Lorenz's pelvis hit her clavicle.

"Leonie! Oh, Sothis damn it all! What did you do?!" Lorenz should have probably vocalized Leonie needed some rest first due to all her heavy lifting. 

"We had… Hunting dogs…" Leonie coughed as she was helped back up by Lorenz. 

"I would have come with you willingly. Don't worry, I'll pack my things. What you need to do is not do something reckless like that after having to deal with scared hounds that probably damaged more than your poor clavicle," Lorenz shook his head. 

_-_-_-_

The long Exodus of Lorenz and Leonie with the people of Sauin (and other neighboring villages), heading South was one involving everyone being chased by the storm. Lorenz had a wise mother that took Lorenz as a smaller child by the hand where he and a select few maids out of Gloucester Territory and into a tall mountain village before he could even see storm clouds. He wished his Father was that wise and didn't abandon him to the storm right now. 

It was when they made it to that same tall mountain village, the one in Old Empire Territory that he warned himself about, that he prayed the people there would be docile. 

A woman waved him over, calling Lorenz by his mother's name. He was taken aback. Does she know?

Leonie looked towards Lorenz, "Who is 'Aisha'?"

Lorenz remembered why his mother had such an uncommon name… She was from Dagda, a secret that he kept even from Shamir, a Dagdan. Even so, she was the more social of his two parents, always encouraging her son to greet others accordingly. His Father taught him the manners and expectations a noble must have but it was his Mother who reminded him to greet people back when they greet first, and taught him how to be more social with others. This mountain village was a stop she made before marrying his Father so she made sure to be friendly with the locals here. 

"I am afraid you're mistaken," Lorenz was blessed to have a masculine voice to tell himself apart from his mother during a difficult time like this, "but I'm not Aisha. I'm her son, the timid one?"

The villager woman gasped as she took a minute to recognize the differences between him and his late mother. She shook her head as she realized so much has changed. 

"It's been so long. I haven't seen her or heard from her for a while. But I am glad you're alive and well, Lorenz. You've grown so much. You have your Father's frame, but from a distance, I thought I really did see her!" The woman wept. 

Leonie looked at Lorenz with concern. So Lorenz had to tell this poor lady the truth. The first person they met in this village and already Lorenz had to bear bad news for her. 

_-_-_-_

There was a lot of people from this village and Sauin village barging Lorenz's room with various topics, from catching up with him and House Gloucester to the troubles of his flood. Leonie was fortunate to know how to read and write and snuck in some observation of the papers Lorenz's father tasked him to sign while he was away on political business. 

Leonie sighed. She was a mercenary so she was used to having to deal with paperwork like this, but there was so much of it, she couldn't imagine any wife being truly satisfied with this kind of lifestyle Lorenz had to work on. 

When Lorenz came back, he tried to get back to his desk, only for Leonie to pin him on his bed for the next few days. 

"Oh no you don't. You need a break," Leonie said sternly, like she would imagine Captain Jeralt doing for his overworked loved one. 

"B-but," Lorenz paused. 

Leonie observed the growing dark bags under his eyes. 

"Lorenz, this isn't healthy. You need to rest," Leonie explained, "If you want, I can try to copy your signature and sign these for you, but doing this yourself isn't…"

"Leonie, I was almost done!" Lorenz's crankiness can be heard from his voice. 

Leonie felt his forehead. Lorenz paused. She was checking up on him now. 

"God damn it, Lorenz. If this keeps up, you'll get a cold and die. You already have a fever!" Leonie snarled. 

Lorenz watched Leonie get up. Lorenz rose up.

"Leonie, where are you…"

"Stay in bed. Don't worry. I'll come back. I am just grabbing you a warm soup and some medicine. Just, stay there, okay?" Leonie replied. 

Lorenz fell back into his bed. He missed his bed back in the Gloucester Estate fondly, but at the same time, he tried not to imagine the wet tiles he had to step around and the smell of mold. He began to cry, as he remembered his mother developing a cold during the mansion's conditions, and he was upset Leonie had to remind him to rest with these images in his head. 

Leonie walked in on Lorenz attempting to weep silently with a tray of vegetable soup, his medicine and a small loaf of bread. 

"Lorenz. Lorenz, I am sorry," Leonie said, aware now of the harsh tone she used on him. 

Lorenz shook his head, "It's not your fault."

Leonie sat down next to him, "Then what is it, then?"

"I hate these storms. I hate these storms so much," Lorenz sobbed into his pillow. 

"I hate them too. I wonder why the Goddess even made such a thing occur," Leonie replied looking up in the sky, "Granted I wasn't really that religious to begin with."

Lorenz looked up, seeing Leonie begin to lay down next to him. 

"Leonie, it isn't smart to sleep next to someone with a fever," Lorenz stopped crying to observe Leonie looking back at him with her bright amber eyes. 

"You're right. But I need a break too. Remember my shoulders? I messed them up?"

Lorenz chuckled. 

It took a bit before Lorenz finally closed his eyes to sleep. Leonie the whole time watched his breaths, before getting up and doing as she promised for Lorenz, signing paperwork and dealing with the bullshit bureaucracy of it all. 

She figured out a way to keep the soup warm for Lorenz to wake up with, but it was a strange process requiring Leonie to balance the soup bowl over the lamp without burning out the flame inside of it. She checked on it every few pages. 

She looked over to Lorenz, still asleep. His breaths were initially short and painful to watch but now they were getting longer and he even was snoring. That made Leonie chuckle a bit. 

She wished she could rest by him, but for now, there was work to be done and she also had to not stress herself and her shoulders in the process. 

_-_-_-_


End file.
